eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption I
The''' Redemption I 'was a heavily modified CR-90 Corvette in service with the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Guardians of Light. Beginnings The ''Redemption I started life as a fairly standard CR90 Corvette named the Fargazer. Built around the end of the Clone Wars, it was put into service with the Corellian Navy. Considering its small size, it was mostly relegated to partrol duty, where it served with distinction. The Galactic Civil War Somewhat soon after it was put into service, the Fargazer was captured by a group from the Rebellion. The vessel was taken from Corellia, and put into service running Imperial blockades, like its class-mates. It would continue on these missions throughout the long Galactic Civil War, incuring damage that nearly crippled it several times. By the end of the war it barely resembled what it had looked like the day it came out of the CEC docks. But the Fargazer survived where many of its more famous class-mates (the Razor and Tantive IV for instance) did not. Following the end of the war, the Fargazer was repaired and upgraded. The vessel would continue in service with the newly formed New Republic. The New Republic With the formation of the New Republic, the Fargazer was integrated into its burgeoning fleet. Attached to numerous battles, the Fargazer quickly gained a reputation for pulling off difficult missions. By far the most famous mission for the aging ship was its part in the hunt for Zsinj. While it didn't take part in the final battle, it was part of General Solo's fleet. With the end of the Zsinj Campaign, the Fargazer was relegated back to its old patrol duties. It would continue like this for a handful of years before being retired due to its age. The vessel would be moved to an old ship boneyard, staying there until the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion of 25 ABY. Quickly rushed back into service, the Fargazer was flung into battle after battle with the extragalactic invaders, barely managing to survive every one. Somehow the Fargazer survived all the way up to the Second Battle of Coruscant. However, during this battle it was crippled from the mass of Vong fire. Left adrift, the Fargazer would eventually be put back in the boneyard, with only rudiementary repairs made. Discovery by Daniel Sandstrider Left floating among ruined ships for a century, the Fargazer would eventually be rediscovered by a man named Daniel Sandstrider. Needing a larger ship than his old YT-2400 freighter, Daniel gathered up a small crew to board the Fargazer. He found the ship in a deplorable condition, rotting away despite being open to vacuum. Despite this, the life-support and engines were in at least marginally operational condition. After getting these systems back up and running, Daniel and his makeshift crew started to repair the Fargazer by salvaging parts from the other hulks. Once the ship had been restored to a (marginally) operational state, Daniel took it out of the boneyard, and back to his home planet. Once there, the vessel would be renamed Redemption and filled with a crew made up of adventure seeking Abydonians. Mission for the Alliance Remnant It wasn't long however, until the ship would be recalled into military service. Stumbling upon a battle group of the Galactic Alliance Remnant in the Thela System, the Redemption was called into service. After being rebuilt from the ground up, the vessel was sent on a mission to track down the Imperial Moff Zorne. Upgrades During its time with the Rebellion, the Fargazer had been fairly standard. But after being pressed into service with the Galactic Alliance, the Redemption was heavily modified. It was given a hanger, and added defenses. The vessel was turned into what could only be described as a pocket carrier, as it was needed for its mission. Behind the Scenes The Redemption I was created for the Secrets of the Guardians RP on the EUC Jedi Offsite Category:GoL Afflilated Ships